1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus transmits/receives signals to/from an external device to which the semiconductor apparatus is coupled.
Accordingly, the semiconductor apparatus may include a circuit that can be used for quickly and precisely transmitting/receiving signals to/from the external device.